Monsters
01- Sanctuary Monsters: Forest Wolf, Ghoul Boss: Zone Connection: 02- Wilderness Monsters: goblin, forest wolf, ghoul, wraith Boss: ''' Drake '''Zone Connection: 03- Lost Capital Monsters: goblin, goblin gangster, bear goblin, wraith, mournful wraith, metallic golem, warlock Boss: Zone Connection: Stone Gate to The Path of Exile: (22,2) Top Middle Sewer to the Wetland':' (46,37) Bottom Right Inquisition: (41,37) Bottom Right 04- Path of Exile Monsters: Wasteland Wolf, Ravager Gnoll, Poacher Gnoll, Wraith, Summoner Warlock, Church Crusader Boss: Zone Connection: Dragon Seal table to the Frostland: (49,2) 05- Wetland Monsters: Corrupted Walker, Mournful Wraith, Evil Eye, Plague Wolf Boss: Zone Connection: Dark Rift: (14,54) bottom Left 06- Frostland Monsters: Exiled Ranger, Enraged Wraith, Exiled Magician, Chilling Golem, Polar Frostwolf, Arctic Drake Boss: '''Khamitala Ice Dragon: Drop: Khamitala's Ice Armor '''Zone Connection: Mysterious Passage to The Forgotten Land (31,2) 07- Illusion Forest Monsters: Doomsday follower, Quirky Bird, Gigantic Lizard Boss: Zone Connection: (17,4) Hollow Valley (3,3) Monsoon Plain ''' 08- '''Monsoon Plain Monsters: Shaman Gnoll, Savage Gnoll, Ancient Wolf Boss: Zone Connection: Sanctuary: (2,24) Middle Left Farhill Manor: (7,4) Top Left City of Mist: (21,22) Middle The Gate of the Capital: (30,38) Bottom Right 09- The Capital Monsters: Enhanced Golem, Furious Wraith, Mercenary Assassin Boss: Michael: Harwin: Robben: Fortune Hunter: 500 souls Zone Connection: Sanctuary: (24,46) Bottom Middle Village of the Sacrifices: (41,37) Bottom Right Gate of Dragons: (22,2) Top Middle 10- Village of the Sacrifices Monsters: Evil Eyed Tyrant, Old God Follower, Quirky Bird, Plague Wolf Boss: Zone Connection: 11- Road of the Dragons Monsters: Mighty Golem: Wasteland Wolf: Old God Follower: Shadow Drake: Boss: * Shadow Dragon: *Respawn Daily Zone Connection: Sanctuary: (4,48) Ice Valley 12- Ice Valley Monsters: Freezing Wraith: Goblin General: Goblin Vanguard: Chilling Golem: Polar Frostwolf: Boss: * Shadow Assassin Helfrine: Drop: Wind Elf Ring Zone Connection: 13 - City of Mist Monsters: Dark Surveillant:(Require God's Curse immnunity) Tusker: Quirky Bird: Gigantic Lizard: Boss: ''' * Furious Shadow Dragon: Abysmal Breath, Paw Strike, Immune to all Debuffs *Respawn Daily Drop: Blackblood, Dazzling Staff, * Shadow Dragon *Respawn Daily '''Zone Connection: 14 - The Forgotten Land Monsters: Dragonborn Infantry: Howling Dragon, Soaring Dragon Stun Gargoyle: Ferocious Swing, Undisturbed Slumber *Heals but Stunnable Furious Werewolf: Rending *Bleed Exiled Forerunner: Retribution Frosty Drake: Freezing Frostbite, Paw Strike*Bleed Alchemic Golem: Shattering Slash, Immune to Bleed Guardian Golem: Ruthless Stomp*AE Stun, Immune to Bleed Boss: * Alchemist Gilbert: Fiery Smash, Mind Shock, Can Not Be Stunned Drop: Gilbert's Square Hammer * Pieatis: Mind Control, Blinding, Can Not Be Stunned Drop: Dark Spirit Robe * Han, Rouge Knight: Drop: Protector Sword, * Mage Swordman's Ghost: *Scorch Drop: Enchant Classics, Wizard Knight Ring, * Freezing Dragon: Freezing Frostbite, Erosive Wind Drop: Winter Scale Armor, Frost Burial, Chiling Ring, Omni Scale Armor, Mighty Fragment, Frost Arcane Page, Brave Badges * Gemini Golems: Drop: Magic storm Core, Twin Pendant * Demon Sovereign: Vitality Drain, Infinte Strenght, Can Not Be Stunned * + 2x Gargoyle: Ferocious Swing, Undisturbed Slumber *Heals but Stunnable Drop: Demon's Soul(Quest item) Zone Connection: 15 - The Edge of the World Monsters: * Sand Storm: Earth-Split Impact, Ignition*Scorch, Can Not Be Stunned * Wandering Golem: Shattering Slash, Immune to Bleed * Desert Lizard: Scorchign Bite*Scorch, Tail Swing*Stun, Can Not Be Stunned Boss: * Morris: Blade Thrust, Deadly Backstab, Can Not Be Stunned * Han, Rouge Knight: Demon Slasher, Soul Slasher, Ghost Slasher * Red: Bone Crusher, Counter Roar Zone Connection: Dungeons: *Respawn Daily Inquisition'': ''from map 3 Lost capital. Require: Inquisition Symbol Monsters: Knight Inquisitor: Deadly Slash Nameless Giant: Exiled Forerunner: *Mag Down Boss: * Wayne, Orc: Ravage Drop: Legion Guardian Axe ''Conquesting Pole Axe, Golden Bracer, Golden Barbarian Mail, Church Long Sword Items: Mighty Fragment, Beast Skull, * Arbiter Mudella: Gale Slash(AR), Dash(AR), Can Not be Stunned ''Drop: ''Argentine Knight Shield, Execution Sword, Holy Church Plate Mail, Church Long Sword, Golden Runed Ring, Church Armor Items: Mighty Fragment, Blueprint Lobster Gauntlets, '''Zone Connection: '''Lost Capital '''Dark Rift '''from map 5 Wetland. Require: Glowing Branch or Dark Crystal Check point: Layer 8, 15, 23, 30, 34 Layer 1-8 Layer 9-15: Boss: Maya, God: Use God Curse at low Health(Dwarf Helmet), Bleed Layer 16-23: Bleed, Boss: Molten Gold Dragon use ?Scorch? at end Layer 24-30: Plague, Bleed, Layer 31-34 Floor 1, 2(9%),4(10%),6,?, 30: Ancient Monument Rift Informant: 1 to + ? Collect 1 > 4 > 10 > 15 > Layer 11:Boss: Blazing Bird ''Drop: Random Class Specific 6* 20 > Floor 10: Trapped Girl Require 5 Magnet Meteorites from Floor 11-16, Need *Mining Pick* -> IF YOU TURN IN THE PIECE ONLY (DONT DO IT) = You only get Energy Piece -> MUST Reveal with spyglass first, but still help -> Energy Piece + dex chip proc: Str into Mag -> MUST Reveal with spyglass first and Kill -> Energy Piece+ spd chip proc: Mag into Str + 2x Skilled Tech Rune Claimable at your Castle Floor 16 , 30: Food Vendor Floor 18: Sarcophagus: Require 10 Sinner' Blood for -> Unseal with Magic = Protection Ring -> Open = ?Cursed Ring? -> Layer 1: Return and Talk to the Mysterious Old Man for your Ring (Bottom Right Corner) Floor: 7-8 Ravaging Robber ~ 9-10: Lost Thief ~ 11,12: Deserter -> Drop: Sinner's Blood Floor ?21 to 30?: Armor Parts : Sanctuary Armor Floor 20 to ?: Rare Boss: Raven Gang Buttler Drop: Handy rune, '' Floor 23 to ?: Rare Boss: [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Quikk%2C%20Viper '''Quikk, Viper']: Phantom Strike, Venom Bomb, Can Not Be Stunned Drop: ''X2 Raven Gang Elite: Sly Attack, Knife Juggling, Can Not Be Stunned Floor 23: Locked chest Layer 30: '''Valkyrie' Drop: Valkyrie Rapier Layer 31: Drop: Vicious Pendant Layer 32: Drop: Immolator Robe Layer 33: Drop: Marshal Gauntlet Layer 34: Drop: ''Corruptive Scale Armor Layer 35: ''Drop: ''Omni-Chip Layer 36: ''Drop: ''Wolf Claw Layer 37: ''Drop: ''Demon Mask Layer 38: ''Drop: ''Evil Spirit Ring Layer 39: ''Drop: ''Abysmal Sword Layer 40: ''Drop: ''Hammer of Chaos Layer 41: ''Drop: ''Ancient Elf Robe Layer 42: ''Drop: ''Otherworld Ring Layer 43: ''Drop: ''Judgement Blade Layer 44: ''Drop: Ancestral Robe Layer 45: Drop: Pluto Wand Layer 46: Drop: Hunting Thorn Hollow Valley '''from map 7 Illusion Forest. Require: Exorcism Powder '''Monsters: Magnetic Golem: Stomp*Stun, Immune to Bleed Evil Eyed Tyrant: Beam Rake, Immune to Plague Blazing Bird: Scorching Claws (Top Left) Frost Goblin: Frost Swing (Bottom Right) Illusion Wolf: *Bleed Boss: * Warlock's Shadow: Giant Fireball, Power Transfer, Soil Acidification Drop: Immolator Mask, Evil Spirit Pendant, Sage's Scepter, Serenity Ring, Far Journey Boots, Annihilation Cane '' ''Mighty Fragment, Vision Powder, Destroyer Rune, Witherwood Staff Blueprint * Rholana's shadow: *killable only once per account Drop: Destroyer Rune, Mighty Fragment, '' '''Farhill Manor (Hard mode)' Monsters: Enslaved Ghost: Otherworldly Shriek Toxic Zombie: Erosive Paw Strike *Plague Boss: ''Mithiril Ring,'' * Knight Tulus: Bash, Healing, Self Sacrifice Drop: Lobster Gauntlets, Sworn Square Hammer, Mithirl Ring, ''God's Servant Note, Knight Rune, '' * Baron Rotten: Otherworldly Shriek, Giant Fireball, Life Drain ''Drop: Magic Boots, Saint's Ring, Dark Silver Guardian's Battle Hammer, Erosion Touch, Magic Fender Robe, Golden Purify Amulet'' ''Mighty Fragment, , Withered Hand, ''Inflammable Cloth Blueprint' '''Underground Colosseum Round''' 1*,2*,3*,4*,5*,6'✶ 1*Grey: Wind Slasher,, Phantom Blade Dance, Can Not Be Stunned 1*Annita: 2*Warrior Jenako: 2*Johnny: 2*Paladin Wenndir: Divine Judgement, Pensive Bash, Can Not Be Stunned 3*Mage Katrina: 3*Musketeer Terinn: Flaming Grenade, Stunning Snipe, Can Not Be Stunned 4*Elf mage Selorass: Freezing Storm, Dazzling Light, Can Not Be Stunned 5*Assassin Agarine: Rending, Can Not Be Stunned *Bleed 5*Nameless Swordman: Shield Smash, Winterfall Dance, Can Not Be Stunned 5*Cleric Ywineth: 5*Berserker Lagma: All In, Scarlet Dance, Can Not Be Stunned ✶Annidya: Stick Bomb, Smoke Bomb*Stun and Bleed ''Rewards: Gold , '' 'Shever's Tomb (all Team must have 315Dex)' '''Monsters': Explosive Golem: Screaming Wraith: Soul Splitter®, Can Not Be Stunned -> High (AR) Low ®esist Toxic Lizard: Agile Golem: Mighty Golem: Lion, combat(Golems), combat(Golems), Investigate:Dex 425, Disable, combat(Golems), combat(Golems), open the chest(Possible Gold Gear)-> '''Exit the Dungeon and start over with Tiger, Gently, Dismantle, Leap Rift (all team 315dex), Boar/Lizard, Leopard(Golems), Elephant(Wraith), Rhino's, Check Trigger, Dismantle Trigger (465dex, 400speed), Enter Black Marble, Fight boss. '''Boss: Merciless Shever: Slicing, Chain Strike, Poisonous Strike*Plague + x2 Sellsword: Shield Bash, Taunt, Counter Roar DROP: Oppresssor Fury Axe, Ruthless Spike, Boiled Leather Armor, Shadow Sound, Leather Armor of Exo Creature, Trick Cloak, Swiftness Boots Mighty Fragment, Various Purple & Yellow Runes, Mithril Dagger, Golden Breast Plate, ' ' 'Elements Tower Wind:'' ' 'Dragon Signet Flame x1-3, Wind X1-3, Frost x1-3, Demon x1-3 '''Earth: '''Dragon Signet Flame x1-3, Wind x1-3, Frost x1-3, Demon x1-3 '''Water': Dragon Signet Flame x1-3, Wind x1-3 , Frost x1-3, Demon x1-3 Fire: ' '''Dragon Signet Flame x1-3, Wind x1-3, Frost x1-3, Demon x1-3 Giants 1-4, 6-9, 11-14 5- Guardian Fire Dragon: Fire Breath®, Immune to all Debuffs. 10- Guardian Wind Dragon: Corrosive Breath®, Immune to all Debuffs. 15- Guardian Ice Dragon: Froist Breath®, Immune to all Debuffs. *DoT Plague 16- Tower Demon: Vitality Drain®, Random Slash(AR), Can Not Be Stunned. ''Rewards: Fire Element Wand, Element Ring, Curse Ring, Protection Ring, Demon Spike Wand The Bootcamp 'from map 14 '[http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/The_Forgotten_Land '''The Forgotten Land]. Require: Ghost Spirits '''Monsters: Dragonborn Infantry: Howling Dragon, Soaring Dragon Stun Gargoyle: Ferocious Swing, Undisturbed Slumber *Heals but Stunnable Furious Werewolf: Rending *Bleed Exiled Forerunner: Retribution Frosty Drake: Freezing Frostbite, Paw Strike*Bleed Boss: * Freezing Dragon Drop: Winter Scale Armor, Frost Burial, Chiling Ring, Omni Scale Armor, Mighty Fragment, Frost Arcane Page Eternal Maze Monsters: * Lost Ghost: Soul Splitter, Immune to all Debuffs * Clawed Carrion: Claw Swing, Immune to Plague * Soul Devourer: Soul Absorbing Boss: